


Leaving A Trail

by Thementalistlover2013



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy Is Loving It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It can be a gift to you too, M/M, Makeup, Matt Looks Great In Makeup, Slash, This is my first gift to someone, bonus round, kink fest, lipstick kink, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy doesn't think Matt needs makeup, per say, but he sure does look good in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving A Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeggoMyEggoMeggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoMyEggoMeggo/gifts).



> To my new readers: Ignore my ranting and go read my twenty chapters of kink story right now! 
> 
> To anyone who refused to listen (which is totally cool, because rebel and all that): Sooooo, this is the start up of the first bonus round of kink or something (idek about these titles you guys, just roll with it aye). I decided to separate these stories because I liked them as isolated pieces. First commenter happened to be LeggoMyEggoMeggo (which, if I dare say, is a fabulous name) who wanted a Foggy/Matt lipstick kink. How could I say no to that? Welp, sorry for the wait (I may have went overboard but oh well *scurries back into cave*) but the chapter is done as of now! Here you go dear, hope I did you proud!
> 
> To the other commenters (on my story Love Is The Air) who may see this: I'm writing your prompts next! No need to worry! Thanks for waiting! xoxo
> 
> Oh! and for those who rarely get pop culture references (such as myself), I put a few in here. The Joker is one, and yeah, Marvel & DC are hard to crossover, but it's only a slight mention, nothing big. The Pete Wentz eye liner thing is there because, whoa, he looks very nice in it. There's a Big Brother one (I love that show, go look it up, it's great)Don't mind them if you don't get them! I'm rambling, so byeee! Love you all!

~*~

Foggy didn't have a thing for makeup.

No, he didn't want Matt to dress up in eye shadow, or paint himself in blush; that was covering and seemingly unnatural with the plethora of colors and shades and tints and layers available. Mascara wasn't needed - no make up was, Matt was just _that_ gorgeous - because the stuff was messy and his lashes were plenty long. Eye liner would be dangerous to put on without vision (Foggy had jabbed his eyeball many times just to get that _perfect_ Pete Wentz look for a Halloween party in college, and he'd had both eyes at the time; mind you his eye sight was partially swimming from those pre-party shots), and Matt's eyes were big and deep enough that they didn't need help.

Matt didn't need make up, per say, but he sure did look good in it (again, college parties tended to birth a lot of unforgettable - yet totally regrettable - ideas; Matt dressed as that psycho villain who had paraded over in Gotham city was definitely one of those things - this is where Foggy realized Matt could truly pull off _any_ look)

Foggy just wanted to try something simple, something classic, and well, Matt really did look good in red (so, to rectify his first thoughts, he _did_ have a thing for Matt in makeup, or, well, _anything;_ better yet, nothing at all, if you get where I'm going).

The blonde had watched Matt suit up before, helping his boyfriend into the skin tight material, or wrestling with the gloves (they always seemed to get turned inside with some fingers facing the wrong direction, Matt just _didn't_ know how to take off a damned glove). Everything was a slick maroon color, and it couldn't help but remind Foggy of the little touch Matt (and everyone else) had forgotten.

He was bound and determined to get Matt into a rich crimson lip stick, one that smoothed out his lips and got _absolutely_ everywhere; Foggy had always loved the trail a good lipstick could make.

~*~

"Here's some chap stick, Matty." Foggy felt his heart attempt to pound out of his chest as he handed over the little tube, Matt feeling around in confusion. He held it up with a cocked brow.

"What is this?"

"A newer chap stick I'm testing out, they're trying out a new design or something. I don't know, do you want a different kind? I can tr-"

"No, this is fine. Thank you." Matt uncapped the cylinder with a popping noise, smelling at the moisturizer and deeming it okay as he ran it over his bottom lip; Foggy was enamored as Matt placed a smudge on his upper lip, rubbing it all in and handing the lip balm back.

Matt had red lipstick on.

Matt had red lipstick on and he looked great.

Matt had red lipstick on and he looked great, meanwhile, Foggy didn't at _all_ look normal sporting a one-sided erection and a flush that seemed to engulf his entire body.

When the man had asked for some chap stick, Foggy hadn't even weighed the options; he'd handed the deep cherry hue right over, his mind catching up with him as he realized what he'd done. Matt was oblivious to the way he had a little bit of it on his teeth (don't forget the rim of his cup), and the way Foggy was crumbling right before him.

But _damn_ , Foggy sighed, it was definitely worth it, even if Matt found out and got upset; he'd have to memorize the image in front of him before it was gone.

Matt was on the couch, feeling his way through a braille book, just a mundane Saturday night spent indoors. Rain beat down on the apartment, making every noise in the house seem softer; Foggy hoped this helped drown out his unadulterated panic, guilt, and arousal.

The brunette's hair was disheveled, chestnut locks going every which way. Matt was dressed in a pair of Foggy's sweatpants (which hung off his hip bones in a delightfully low manner), and a simple t-shirt. He held a glass of iced tea in one hand as he sipped on it, leaving little imprints on the glass with every purse of his lips.

The most noticeable thing, though, was the way his lips popped; his plump mouth was covered in that beloved color, pale skin framing it like a piece of art.

Hell, who was he kidding, he had just painted his fucking boyfriend like a canvas (shout out to his high school art teacher who had always said he couldn't paint worth a shit; Matt looked _absolutely_ ravishing).

Foggy ignored the way his ma's face cut in, her red lipstick carefully placed and feminine. She'd always been a beautiful woman, but it was something about the way her eyes popped the minute she threw on a shade that had Foggy feeling nostalgic.

Matt's physical appearance was no different, with his brown eyes and red lips stark against porcelain skin. Foggy itched to pounce upon him and kiss him like their lives depended on it.

He didn't care how odd it was to see a man in lipstick, because _damn_ , did Matt look as great as any woman would. He let all of the antiquated remarks about his sexuality and anything revolving it slip from his mind forever, deciding then and there that he was going to be whoever the fuck he wanted to be (and if that meant he was a man who liked men - _especially_ Matt, because _fuck_ \- in lipstick, well, that was okay).

That didn't mean he was able to lie to Matt and become selfish.

Foggy took a deep breath, moving towards the couch, ready to bare all.

"Matt we need to talk."

The brunette didn't look up (didn't have any reason too, Foggy supposed, but this was damn well important) from his braille book, fingers running along the raised dots with a steadied experience. Foggy sighed, bringing Matt from his trance. He looked up in worry.

"What's wrong babe?" Matt murmured, looking towards him with a cocked brow. Foggy ran a hand down his face.

"I need you to go to the bathroom with me so I can clean you off." Foggy muttered, watching Matt's face morph into a hesitant recognition.

"It's the lip stuff right?" Matt asked, sitting upwards and setting his glass down. The blonde picked at his nails nervously, arms crossed.

"How'd you know?"

"Feels different. Smoother. Smells different too. I like it." Matt set his book down, frowning. "Why do I have to wash it off?"

Foggy sat there, dumbfounded and at a loss. Matt was waiting, so he didn't have much time to think of well, anything.

"You um, don't. But listen," Foggy inhaled greedily, heart pounding heavily in his chest. "I uh, might've, given you lipstick. The colorful kind."

Matt just straightened on the couch, frowning thoughtfully. "What color?"

Foggy cleared his throat, "Red."

Matt cocked his head, delving into his fading memory (remembering colors from your childhood was a difficult thing after twenty something years, and it never failed to scare him when he couldn't recall things). "Red is a...fire truck, uh, right?" It was Matt's turn to stumble over his words, face wary, voice cracking; he didn't like being vulnerable or susceptible to any judgment or pity (who did).

Luckily, Foggy knew that, just as he knew everything concerning the other man.

Foggy moved forwards, taking a spot next to Matt with slow movements, making sure the man could get away if he wanted. The brunette didn't move, just looked over at him expectantly. Foggy nodded once, wrapping a hand around his shoulders. "Exactly, just a slightly deeper shade."

Matt nodded once, Foggy speaking up hesitantly, "And it uh, looks great. Matches the suit even."

The brunette ran his tongue over his lips, cocking his head. His lip quirked upwards. "Good as in, you like it?" Matt asked, big brown eyes looking towards Foggy's own mouth. The blonde shifted in his seat, pulling his pants down and adjusting himself.

"I like everything about you Matty," Foggy cleared his throat, shrugging. "and the lips don't necessarily _hurt_ anything."

Matt nodded once, seemingly content with his answer. He snuggled further into Foggy, practically sitting on his lap. The brunette grabbed his book off the table and resumed reading.

"I think Big Brother's on if you wanted to watch it." Matt mumbled, handing Foggy the TV remote. The blonde nodded in bewilderment, tearing his eyes away from Matt's face for a minute as he flipped on the show.

Matt really had _no_ idea.

Then again, the asshole might've known _exactly_ what he was doing.

Foggy clenched his jaw and tried not to stare.

~*~

Two nights later Foggy had been just as surprised as before (which was something, because, _hello_ , he'd practically divulged his lip stick 'kink' - he didn't want to say it but he might have just discovered it - to the subject of said fantasies; and Matt hadn't turned away with anything but a very red smile). Foggy was stressed and horny and hungry, luckily, Matt had satisfied him with a simple action.

He'd put the lipstick back on.

"I had to feel around for it, but I figured you wouldn't mind me rummaging through your drawers. Lets hope you only have one tube, or else I might be wearing a completely unflattering color." Matt seemed very professional about it as he smacked his lips together, running his tongue along them and turning back to the stove. Foggy set his brief case down and closed the door, coming into the house and wrapping a big hand around Matt from behind. He buried his nose into the brunette's hair and sighed in content.

"It looks great. _You_ look great, Matty, you always do." Foggy admitted, heart pounding as he kissed the back of Matt's neck. "But you don't have to wear it because you feel pressur-"

"I told you _I_ like it, and well," Matt set his stirring spoon down, twisting in his boyfriend's arms. "if you enjoy it as much as you seem to be," The brunette rubbed up against Foggy's boner with a grin. "then that's great too."

Foggy leaned down to kiss Matt, tasting the lipstick as it undoubtedly smeared over both of their faces. Matt pulled away first, smiling happily as he pecked Foggy's cheek one last time.

"Let me finish up the noodles, and then, you can have dessert."

Foggy could only hum his affirmative as he sat down, eyes never leaving Matt's body.

_Patience is a virtue, Foggy, you can do this_.

He attempted to sate himself, but in all actuality, all he wanted to _do_ were those pretty lips.

~*~

"I've never had dessert this often." Foggy gasped out, licking at the crimson on his own face and tasting the cosmetic. Matt laughed a little, a husky sound that came from deep inside. Foggy nipped at Matt's mouth, pressing him further into the wall.

"Never been all dolled up before this." Matt mentioned, looking towards Foggy's mouth and diving in greedily. The blonde pushed him away, Matt biting on his own lip and maybe mixing blood into his beauty regimen as his heart pounded.

"You look amazing," Foggy breathed out, pecking at Matt's nose and leaving a red smudge (they were both wearing lip stick by now). "as always."

Matt hummed, running his hands down Foggy's chest and landing on his belt buckle. He started yanking and pulling, the blonde's grunts quickening his pace. The duo finally managed to retrieve Foggy's hard on, Matt yanking it out and licking the tip of it slowly.

Foggy moaned, watching as Matt's lips left paint on his body, crimson engulfing the two of them.

" _Matty_."

The brunette took that as an affirmative, wrapping his lips around Foggy's cock and sucking. His cheeks were hollowed out, and he kept going, swirling his tongue around the blonde's dick. Foggy's delicious grunts were motive enough to keep going.

Foggy grunted once, but this time his knees locked up and he grew stiff. Hot seed shot into Matt's mouth, mixing with the red on his lips (and everywhere else). The blonde gasped in a few breaths, noting the wet spot on Matt's own jeans as he grinned tiredly. Foggy held out a shaky hand towards Matt, grabbing the brunette's palm and pulling him upwards. The blonde leaned on Matt, smiling happily as he looked over the two of them, streaked in color like an abstract art work.

"Didn't know you were such an artist." Foggy mumbled, taking his thumb and running it along the side of Matt's mouth, wiping off a bit of the red. The brunette looked up towards him, smirk pulling at his lips.

"You created this monster." Matt deadpanned, sly look in his eye. Foggy laughed, shaking his head ruefully.

"Is that the impolite way of telling me I'm your muse, Matty?" Foggy waved his arms dramatically, wrapping them around Matt and throwing his head back. "Have I inspired you?"

Matt kissed his throat in reply, trailing upwards to find his mouth. The brunette nipped at his lip, Foggy smiling in return, ready to shoot another one liner out. Matt pressed his lips into Foggy's, speaking softly.

"You've inspired _me_ to shut _you_ up."

Foggy simply nodded, grin mile wide and streaked with red as Matt dove back in.

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudo/review/comment/subscribe and most of all, enjoy! xoxo


End file.
